Run!
:''To survive in this world, we hold close to us those people on whom we depend, we trust in them our hopes, our fears. But what happens when trust is lost? Where do we run when the things we believe in vanish before our eyes? When all seems lost, the future unknowable, our very existence in peril, all we can do is run. '' Plot summary Meredith Gordon informs Nathan Petrelli, via telephone, that their daughter, Claire, is still alive. Nathan, in disbelief, recognizes Meredith's voice. He tells her he thought she died in a fire, explaining he attended the funeral 14 years earlier. Meredith believes the fire was no accident and that she was being chased and that she took the opportunity to fake her death. When Nathan asks about their daughter and what happened to her, believing his daughter also died in the fire, Meredith says she was adopted and describes Claire as beautiful and smart. She pointedly wonders if Claire will someday run for congress. This last statement prompts Nathan to suspect Meredith wants something with the election only two weeks away. Meredith admits she knows that the press learning of his daughter born out of wedlock could hurt his chances in the imminent election, blackmailing him. He offers her $100, 000 for her silence, which Meredith accepts. As Mrs. Bennet’s health deteriorates, the rift between Claire and her father grows wider as she blames him for her mother's condition. Claire is outraged when Mr. Bennet reveals that Claire never went to the aquarium, though he seems unaware of her reunion with her birth mother, and grounds her. Claire calls Meredith, who reveals that she has found her biological father. Meredith says that Nathan wishes to help them out. When Claire expresses her desire to meet her father, Meredith is hesitant. In New York, Nathan wants to meet Claire but Angela tries persuading him otherwise. She says once the press learns of his daughter born out of wedlock, it’ll ruin his chances in the upcoming election. However, Nathan believes that, as Claire’s father, he owes both his daughter and Meredith. Angela says Nathan is a “sap” underneath his tough exterior and explains he will become too emotionally attached to Claire the moment he sees her. She tells him to wire the money to Texas. Claire shows up at Meredith's trailer, hoping that Nathan can help Mrs. Bennet. Meredith tells Claire that he will only disappoint her and that he has left them fifty thousand dollars, half of which will go to Claire, who refuses the money. Meredith tells Claire she is going back to Mexico and takes a picture of her daughter and tries to send her home. Later, Nathan arrives in Texas against his mother’s wishes and he and Meredith talk about their past. After he gives Meredith the money and apologizes for the time he lost with her and their daughter, Nathan asks where Claire is but Meredith explains she just sent her home. Nathan asks if she wants to see him and Meredith says she did, showing him a photo of Claire. Nathan becomes emotional upon seeing the photo of his daughter, prompting Meredith to ask if she was wrong to send Claire away. While he wants to meet Claire, Nathan eventually decides not to see his daughter. This crushes an eavesdropping Claire. Nathan gets inside his limo, visibly upset. As the limo pulls away, Claire hurls a stone at the rear window, cracking it. Nathan dismisses the stone as being thrown by some other kids. Matt Parkman is assigned to protect Mr. Malsky, who happened to steal two million dollars from his former employer, Mr. Linderman. Sanders who made a deal with Linderman to get out of jail, now works as an assassin under the guise of Niki and is assigned to kill Malsky. At the Diamond District, Matt realizes Malsky is being set up. At that moment, Jessica arrives and a chase ensues. At one point, Matt overhears Niki and Jessica arguing and thinks that two women are involved. Matt calls the police, then he traps Jessica in a stairwell and asks of Niki's whereabouts. Jessica, surprised that he knows about Niki, says that she is off killing Malsky. Matt leaves her alone and searches for Malsky. Jessica finally catches Malsky, who has hidden the diamonds he was trying to sell, but not before grabbing Matt from behind and throwing him through a window. While slightly injured, Matt goes back inside, only to find the grisly remains of Malsky. After the police arrive and question him, Matt finds the diamonds, which Malsky had tried to bribe him with before, and decides to keep them when he hears an officer's scornful thoughts about him. Mohinder Suresh is contacted by Zane Taylor of Virginia Beach, a man on The List who is frightened by his ability, and is asked to come to his house. Sylar gets to Zane first and poses as Mohinder. Sylar kills Zane and poses as him, as Mohinder arrives to the door. Mohinder is surprised to see "Zane" much calmer and is also impressed that "Zane" can control his ability to manipulate molecules so well. "Zane" gives Mohinder a DNA sample, extracted from Zane's mouth, and offers to accompany him in his search for other people on The List. In Las Vegas, Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi arrive at a hotel in Las Vegas and argue about the mission. After Ando states that he will find hope, he comes upon a sobbing woman named Hope. Hope says that she will introduce the men to Linderman if they retrieve her bag, which she left inside the room of her ex-boyfriend. Ando and Hiro manage to sneak in, but Hiro leaves when he finds a gun in the closet. He tries to get Ando to come with him, but his friend refuses. Hiro, realizing that Hope is a con artist, confronts her and ends up locked inside a closet. Ando retrieves her bag, and Hope convinces him to give her a ride. Hiro is finally let out of the closet by the very man whose room he and Ando had broken into: Steve Gustavson, a member of the Federal Gaming Commission. Claire come back home to discover that a frightened Mrs. Bennet does not remember neither Mr. Muggles nor Claire. Meanwhile, Jessica returns home and receives a photograph of her next target: Nathan Petrelli. Starring * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Ashley Crow as Sandra Bennet * Jessalyn Gilsig as Meredith Gordon * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi * Ali Larter as Jessica and Niki Sanders * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli * Zachary Quinto as Gabriel "Sylar" Gray * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Cristine Rose as Angela Petrelli New Heroes * Zane Taylor -- able to liquify objects Trivia *Hope refers to Hiro as "Sulu", the actor who plays Hiro's father, George Takei, played Sulu in The Original Series of Star Trek. 115